


[授翻] louis

by NykoKaamos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 安静了几分钟，路易斯又笑了起来，这次他笑得更大声了。声音大得让警察从办公桌里抬起头来，饶有兴趣。等他继续低头工作以后，Louis 小声低语道: “你们每个人都想死吗? ”Harry 不知道该说什么， 所以他只是对着 Louis 身上的斗篷外套大笑。在那时，这似乎是正确的，因为 Louis 也笑了起来。或——Louis 抑郁，有自杀倾向。Harry 不太理解。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	[授翻] louis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [louis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848190) by [bravestyles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravestyles/pseuds/bravestyles). 



> 请阅读：这篇同人的灵感来自 Neil Hilborn 的《Joey》。这是一首美丽的诗，我认为每个人都应该听它，读它。没有它，这篇同人就不存在。  
> 我不认识 One Direction 的任何成员，这些也不是真实的。这只是一篇虚构作品。请不要起诉我，哈哈。
> 
>   
> ——————
> 
> **译注：**  
>  bravestyles 是我现在最喜欢的 Larry 同人写手之一，非常想推荐给大家。关于她的文本，我写了个简单、潦草的介绍：[ _O_ 网页链接](http://t.cn/A6GdrHYS)  
> 翻译的这篇《louis》是她的第一篇 Larry 文，发布于 2018 年。文中 L 有抑郁症，H 一直陪伴在他身边，隐含过往 child abuse。后来 bravestyles 的文基本沿用这个框架，不过抑郁的一方替换为了 H。  
> 这不是她最好的一篇，远远不是，她更是一个中长篇天才。但是这是接触 bravestyles 的文本的一个简单的入口。就像，她自己给自己的所有书写写了份导读。  
> 以及这是唯一一篇我能有时间翻的了（虽然翻得很烂），她后来的文全都非常长。  
> 可能 tag 会吓退人，但正文并不黑暗。她的写作是非常温情的。

他们十六岁。那是凌晨两点。他们在监狱里，骗来的酒麻痹了他们的血管。这个凌晨，警察的心情很好，所以到了中午他们就能被释放、回到父母身旁。和母亲通话时，Harry 很激动，央求她不要生气，因为他俩只是在找乐子然后被抓到了而已。Anne 保证只要他们两人都没事，她就不会生气，然后 Louis 拿走了电话。他的拨出没有得到回音，他看起来也不惊讶。

“我妈妈今晚职夜班。”他耸着肩膀说。好像他们现在不是和一个睡着的男人待在肮脏的监狱牢房里，那男人看起来无家可归，在他俩身边大声打鼾。他坐在哈利身边，笑了笑。如往常一样，仿佛有磁铁粘在他俩身上。现在他们都太累了，无法纠结这个磁力的问题。Harry 把头放在 Louis 的肩膀上，Louis 则把头放在 Harry 的脑袋上。安静了几分钟，路易斯又笑了起来，这次他笑得更大声了。声音大得让警察从办公桌里抬起头来，饶有兴趣。等他继续低头工作以后，Louis 小声低语道: “你们每个人都想死吗? ”

Harry 不知道该说什么， 所以他只是对着 Louis 身上的斗篷外套大笑。在那时，这似乎是正确的，因为 Louis 也笑了起来。

* * *

Harry 的十八岁生日过了一个星期，Louis 在年龄上比 Harry 大几个月。Harry 的妈妈告诉他，大学毕业前他不需要找工作，她希望他专注于学业。现在他在 Louis 工作的地方外面等着，那是家快要倒闭的破旧咖啡馆。天气太冷了，他那件昂贵的夹克紧紧裹着身体都不够御寒。他看 Louis 走出咖啡店，眼里挂着疲惫，身上仅有一件 T 恤。

“嘿，Lou。”Harry 轻声说，脑袋被冻晕得没法大声说话。今晚他们可以不仅是共处几分钟而已了。Louis 整周都在工作，甚至为了不丢掉这份工作而翘掉了几节课。Harry 想念他。但当 Louis 微微踮起脚来亲吻他时，其他一切都不重要了。他们的手几乎立刻缠在一起。

“是 Louis。”Louis 提示。自从他的父亲回来以后，就变成了 Louis，而不再是 Lou。Harry 总是忘记。

“好。”

他们紧贴着走向 Harry 的车，或许挨得太紧了。Louis 没有车。他拒绝让 Anne 给他买一辆。那令人心累。几周前 Louis 差点就不得不去一趟医院，因为他总是踩着雪走去上班，没有外套，也没有袜子，他有可能患上了肺炎。他们永远不会知道那到底是不是肺炎，不能确定。因为 Louis 不肯上医院，他谈到诸如医院账单的那些问题。

“我拿到钱了。”Louis 低语，朝窗外看了一眼。Harry 开了二十分钟，一路上他们一句话都没说。

“为了？”

“为了再买我的那些药。”他大笑，勉强且不寻常，“他妈的，终于。这几个星期里我的脑袋会重回正常的。”他朝 Harry 闪出一个悲伤的微笑，“可别对这些习惯了，Styles。”

Harry 没笑。他理解了 Louis 不是在开玩笑。（上帝，他希望理解 Louis ——这堂课没有那么难搞。）“告诉过你我愿意付那些药钱，Lou。你知道我愿意为你这么做，那么为什么你就不能让我——”

“是 Louis。”这是 Louis 唯一说的。

“好。”

* * *

Harry 二十二岁时开始看心理治疗师。他一直不擅长处理压力，不过，最近压力对他造成的影响太大了。现在他有了份工作，不过花钱时太不慎重，他把钱都花在公寓里的那些东西上，这样 Louis 就不会比他先买了。他的妈妈告诉他这不是什么大问题，他可以报销 Harry 的账单。她还说不需要 Harry 把这些钱还给她。Harry 在心中暗暗感激。

当他把要去看心理治疗师这事告诉 Louis 时，Louis 咯咯笑起来，明朗响亮，“你是在开玩笑的，对吧？”

“不，Lou，我是认真的。这哪里好笑？”

（Louis 的爸爸又离开了，所以 Louis 没有纠正 Harry 的这个叫法。）

“你知道心理治疗师有多贵么？”Louis 坐在床上，瞪大双眼，“说真的，Haz。你工作还不到一年。你没有那么多钱足以接受治疗。”

这个，就是 Louis 让 Harry 感觉自己很渺小、无力的部分。当然，Louis 不是故意的。但是 Louis 比他更厉害：钱更多，技能更好，在处理问题这方面上做得更好（better with 'making it work'）。“妈妈会付这笔钱。”

“噢。”Louis 躺下身。他的笑声听上去有些苦涩，“有点道理。”

“我也想要你见见一个心理治疗师。”他伸出手，手指刷过 Louis 的前臂，“我已经问过了，妈妈说她会——”

“不要，H。”

于是Harry 没让 Louis 去见治疗师。

* * *

当抑郁恶化得很严重时，Louis 就在家里呆上好几天，写作。偶尔，也会涂鸦。能做点什么，能创造点什么，他就去做。Harry 曾在及膝高、染着墨水的纸堆里找到过他。去上厕所或去上班，这是唯一会让 Louis 离开原地的时候。Harry 恳求他在这些日子里好好待在家里，恳求他不要去上班。他害怕 Louis 若是出门上班就再也不会回来了。

那天在牢房里，Harry 不该笑的。但是他笑了。从那以后，Louis 再也没有提过自杀话题，但 Harry 知道他仍然在想着自杀。这非常可怕，以及真的影响到了 Harry。Harry 曾在公寓里放上一把枪，锁在只有他自己一人知道密码的保险柜里。这把枪是他父亲赠予的乔迁之礼。当他发现 Louis 盯着保险柜看的那一天，他就把枪扔掉了。Louis 知道那把枪已经不在了。但 Louis 仍然盯着那个保险柜。

* * *

他们和朋友一起在外面庆祝 Harry 的二十五岁生日。Louis 保持沉默已经大概一个月了。又是安静的一个月。Harry 对此已经习惯。他喝醉，自他们十七岁（注：应该是十六岁？作者这里搞错了似乎……）被警察抓住以后，他就没有在 Louis 身边喝醉过。Harry 总是告诉自己，如果当初 Louis 在说出那个关于自杀的玩笑时他能够清醒一点，或许现在情况就会大不一样。如今，这个月很安静。Harry 喝醉了。Liam，这个比 Harry 更早出现在 Louis 生命中的 Louis 的朋友，感到很担心。

“他平时至少能够装出一个微笑。”Liam 向 Harry 指出这一点。他是对的。非常对。Harry 也注意到了，一整个晚上 Louis 几乎没和任何人说过一句话。但是这是属于 Harry 的夜晚，现在他又喝醉了，所以接下来说的那些话并不是他的本意。（至少，他是这么告诉自己的心理治疗师的。）

“他总是他妈的这么戏剧化，不是吗？”Harry 呻吟起来，闭上双眼，抚摸太阳穴，“这是我们订婚以后我的第一个生日，而他总是无缘无故闷闷不乐。我受够了。”

睁开双眼前他听到了笑声。他立刻清醒过来，眼睛睁大，看到 Louis 拿着两杯酒朝他俩摇头。其中一个一定是给 Harry 的。但 Louis 带着两个杯子愤怒地离开了。那天晚上，Harry 发现 Louis 独自走回了家。一整晚，他紧紧抱着 Louis，在他的耳边说他不是这么想的，他只是醉了，还有，他永远、永远不会厌倦 Louis。

在接下来的两个月里——安静的两个月——他屏着呼吸生活，过得提心吊胆，害怕自己成为了 Louis 做出什么蠢事的缘由。

* * *

他不应提心吊胆仅仅两个月。因为在十三个月后，他接到了一个来电。来自一个不认识的号码，所以他无视了它。再打来。再无视。继续工作，就这样。但是当电话第三次打来时，Harry 突然感到恐惧，他的肚子开始绞缠起来。

接起电话时他没说话。Louis 出门了，然后开车撞上了树。他们说这看起来像一场意外，警察会来调查这个案子。不过 Harry 更懂得这是因为什么，他懂得 Louis。他去了医院，无视副驾驶座上的领养文件，在 Louis未醒时握着他的手，因为这是他所知道自己全部能做的。

当 Louis 醒来，Harry 对他说的第一句话是“感谢上帝”，然后是“我爱你”，接着是“请不要再这么对我”。最后，“在你变好以前，我不会和你要孩子。”

* * *

从来，Harry 都不善言辞。这是他们关系中为数不多的重要缺陷之一。Louis 并不是敏感，真的不是，不过如果 Harry 的话偶然听起来像是在暗示点什么，Louis 会记得，并且将它放在靠近心脏的口袋里，紧紧铭记。直到几个月后，Harry 才会意识到他做错了什么，一半情况下，对于那些 Louis 所记忆犹新的情况，他记不起来。而为你不记得自己说过的话道歉，这非常累人。

不过，他记得自己说过那些话。他没有为此后悔。他并不认为那一次的措辞哪里有错，或是哪里词不达意。他只是说了事实。也许这就是为什么二十一个月以后 Louis 才将此事重提起来的原因。

“我永远不会变 _更好_ ，Haz。”

Harry 保持沉默，继续看着电视。

“你说过在我变好以前我们不能有孩子。我从十二岁开始就与这个东西做斗争。”Louis 抽着鼻子。第一次，这不再是个玩笑。Harry 的心在流血。“我想和你有个孩子，Harry。”

但是有几个月 Harry 像睡在一个遥远的陌生人身边。有时候 Louis 搞砸了一切。不过Harry 不会成为单身父亲，不会需要告诉他们的孩子，他们的另一个爸爸想要死、而不愿为他们继续活下去。所以他保持沉默。沉默，这比他能说出口的任何话都要糟糕。

* * *

四十六岁以前，Harry 从来不明白、不能完全明白这个。他们还在承担之前请了两周假去度假的后果，同时他向母亲要了五十块，这样他就可以给 Chloe 买不久前她想要的耳环。Anne 立刻答应了，晚年的她更为慷慨，Harry 觉得自己有些没用。

Chloe 戴着那副耳环参加了葬礼，Harry 不断地告诉她她看起来有多美丽，即使或许这不是一个合适的去说这样的话的时机。她穿着高跟鞋和黑裙，高高站着，眼泪在墨镜后面被可怜地遮住。在教堂前，用以遮掩泪水的墨镜也不管用了。他们上车以后，她就一直在哭，Harry 无法责怪她。这是他第一次引导女儿经历心碎，但他从来没有经历过这样的心碎之事。他没法抚平她的心伤，尤其是在伤口如此崭新的时候。所以他只是握着她的手，告诉她没事，这不是她的错，她无力去拯救他。

一整天，他都忍不住想，结束 Louis 的人生故事，这是多么容易的事。这太自私了，除了对 Louis，他不会对其他人坦白他的所想，因为他们正在参加女儿的第一任男友的葬礼。他自杀而死。他有意离去，留给她一张糟糕的字条，她会将它永远放在她袜子抽屉里。Jack 还是个孩子，Harry 和 Louis 都非常喜欢的孩子。但是 Harry 却在这样可怕的日子里……快乐。快乐，因为他青年时期的爱足够强大、让一切继续走下去，因为他永远不需要考虑要将纸条放在卧室的什么地方。看着 Louis 认真地对那两个尚不知道发生了什么的小男孩低声耳语，Harry 明白了。突然间，他明白了。或许——不，肯定的——葬礼不是一个应该拥有这样感受的场合，但是，他明白了他很幸运。现在，他明白了。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果喜欢，请告诉作者。她的 AO3 是“bravestyles”，tumblr 是“bravestylesao3”。  
> 作者提到的灵感来源的那首诗非常值得一读！  
> 我是个垃圾，翻得不行。


End file.
